koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Manhunter
Manhunter (ミフチ or 深淵, Mifuchi) is a giant demon and the first to be fought in the single player narrative. It is a large black spider demon with a lion-like face. Its sharp sickles are said to have been drenched in the blood of countless prey. Battle Data When it is weakened to approximately half its health it randomly goes on a rampage, spinning around the battlefield on its legs and wildly releasing projectiles. It is also able to hatch lesser spider demons from the sacs on its abdomen. Attacks Crawls and jumps around the field. #double swipe with sickles. #rears back and charges through the field. #winds up and performs a quick spin in place. Hits with sickles. #spits out three web balls in an arc. Damages and immobilizes. #spits out a cone-shaped spray of web in front of it. Damages and immobilizes. #perches on its legs and spins around wildly, releasing projectiles. Sends players flying if hit. #throws its abdomen upwards, releasing lesser spider demons. New attacks in Kiwami include: #a third smash from its sickle combo. #a three hopping combo for squashing damage. Strategy As the first large demon encountered in the game, Manhunter is a straightforward fight. It telegraphs its moves making them easily avoidable. It is recommended to go after the legs first as it will fall when it lands from its high jump. The sickles are a little tricky to hit as they are usually held up in the air. The first time the legs are broken, the Manhunter flinches but if they are broken again, it will fall over and struggle to get back up and in doing so leaves its sickles and horns open for a few hits. Breaking its horns will stun it and put it in a downed state. Kiwami alters its AI to be quicker with a sickles and webbing attack focus. Otherwise, the Manhunter strategy remains unaltered. Parts Drops are random. Broken body parts can be used to create Manhunter themed weaponry and armor for the protagonist. Its weapons are Rank 1 water types, and its armor offers high water resistance when fully assembled. Bloodhunter Bloodhunter (マフチ or 真淵, Mafuchi) is a stronger version of Manhunter. It looks similar to Manhunter but with a pure white exoskeleton. Arising from the darkest depths, its enormous crimson sickles look as if they have been stained with blood. It is believed to be a Manhunter that has consumed many souls. Players can first fight it in Chapter 4. Battle Data Bloodhunter follows the same attack patterns as its parent form, albeit with a few differences. It gains a triple stab attack with its sickles that puts players into stun. It still retains its cone-shaped web spit attack but rather than spitting out web balls, it spits out rocks. The lesser spider demons it spawns are also stronger. Strategy Bloodhunter is basically a beefed up version of Manhunter with a few new tricks to be wary of. Otherwise, it can be easily dealt with following the same strategy. Parts Drops are random. Broken body parts can be used to create Bloodhunter themed weaponry and armor for the protagonist. Category:Toukiden Demons